Bash and Dash
Bash and Dash *'Configuration': 0-4-0T *'Arrived on Sodor': April 1960 Bash and Dash are fun loving steam engine twins. Bio Bash and Dash are mischievous twins who always finish each others sentences. They were sent to Misty Island because they were naughty on the Mainland, but now they always try to do their best for the Fat Controller. In the fifteenth season, Toby became good friends with Bash and tried to find him a home on Sodor. Emily also became friends with Dash. In the sixteenth season, they, along with Ferdinand, were sad because Ol' Wheezy was broken. They also laughed at Spencer when he did not know that Stafford was not with him. Persona Bash and Dash are the whacky, mischievous Logging Loco twin engines who know each other so well that they can often finish the others' sentences. They are fueled by wood and oil, instead of coal. They were originally sent to Misty Island for being naughty. Living in an environment without proper rules, authority, or society, Dash, Bash, and Ferdinand live for fun, silly games, and playing about in the chaotic, consequence-free Logging Camp and the dense Jobi forests of Misty Island. Often, they were easily distracted, reckless, and got very little work done and, when they did, it was in a particularly silly, whacky, or questionable manner. However, after Thomas wound up on Misty Island, later managing to make his way back to Sodor, the twins were welcomed to the railway by the Fat Controller. The Logging Locos' outlook has now changed and they all try to be Really Useful engines. Instead of aspiring to only goof around, they are now keen to help the Sodor engines and learn about the proper way of doing things, the values of good behaviour, and forming new friendships with others. Although sometimes Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand may be baffled by concepts that are unfamiliar to them, due to living in isolation on Misty Island for some time, they attempt to assimilate new prospects, take part, and strengthen their friendships with the Sodor engines and their reputation of being really fun. Joining in or even trying to recreate these previously unfamiliar social quirks helps the kooky Logging Locos learn about the world around them, the virtues and graces of others, and how to appreciate and understand new things to help them be Really Useful. Although they will always be fun-loving and may raise the eyebrows of some of the bigger engines as they lark about with their work, the Logging Locos' new-found respect for considering others and learning and applying everyday rules, values, and behaviours helps them to learn and draw from the Sodor engines and the sensibilities of society, the world around them, and maturing into Really Useful engines to make the Fat Controller proud. Basis Bash and Dash are based on the Bear Harbor Lumber Company's locomotive #1. This type of engine is known as a "gypsy". However, their gearing is on their backs instead of their fronts and their cabs appear much sturdier, as opposed to the "open" cab that their real life counterpart possesses. Liveries Bash's boiler, wheels, and lining are painted grey, his cab and dome are painted yellow. Dash's boiler, wheels, and lining are painted yellow, his cab and dome are painted grey. They both have a semi-circular symbol depicting three yellow trees with two brown axes crossing each other on the right sides of their cabs. Appearances Television series * Season 14 - Thomas' Crazy Day, Jumping Jobi Wood!, and Merry Misty Island * Season 15 - Gordon and Ferdinand, Toby and Bash, Emily and Dash, Happy Hiro, Let it Snow, Stop that Bus!, Wonky Whistle (Bash only; cameo), and Tree Trouble * Season 16 - Ol' Wheezy Wobbles, Ho Ho Snowman (mentioned), Welcome Stafford, and The Christmas Tree Express Specials: * Misty Island Rescue Magazine stories * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue (do not speak) * 2011 - Misty Island Rescue (do not speak), Thomas' Crazy Day (do not speak), Jumping Jobi Wood (Dash speaks in speech bubble only; Bash does not speak), and Gordon and Ferdinand (cameo) * 2012 - Toby and Bash (Bash; Dash, does not speak), The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 639), Making Hiro Happy (cameo), Ol' Wheezy Wobbles, and Welcome Stafford (Dash speaks in speech bubble only; Bash cameos) * 2013 - The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 660) (Bash; Dash, mentioned) Voice Actors Dash: * Keith Wickham (UK) * William Hope (US) * Christoffer Staib (Norway) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; Thomas' Crazy Day, Jumping Jobi Wood!, and Gordon and Ferdinand only) * Toshiaki Kasuga (Japan) * Michael Bideller (Germany) Bash: * Matt Wilkinson (UK) * Kerry Shale (US) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway) * Christoffer Staib (Norway; Thomas' Crazy Day, Jumping Jobi Wood!, and Gordon and Ferdinand only) * Masayasu Wakabayashi (Japan) Trivia * Bash and Dash can run on either wood or oil. * Bash and Dash are the only standard gauge engines in the television series without buffers. * Dash has freckles, whereas Bash does not. * Bash and Dash are the only engines that have their wheels on the outside of their chassis'. Perhaps because of this, their wheels do not appear to be attached to their underframes. * Bash and Dash are modified for running on British rail lines. They have screwlink couplings and have been built to run on standard gauge, whereas the real "gypsy" was narrow gauge. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * TOMY/TrackMaster * Take-n-Play * Wind-up (Japan only) Gallery File:MistyIslandRescue4.png File:Thomas'CrazyDay5.png File:Thomas'CrazyDay10.png File:StopthatBus!26.jpg File:TobyandBash21.jpg File:TobyandBash26.jpg|Toby and Bash File:EmilyandDash11.jpg File:EmilyandDash15.jpg File:EmilyandDash24.jpg File:LetItSnow12.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles22.png File:WelcomeStafford35.png|Dash File:WelcomeStafford36.png|Bash File:MistyIslandRescuepromo.jpg|Bash, Dash, Thomas, and Harold File:BashandDash'sbasis.jpg|Bash and Dash's basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayBashandDash.png|Wooden Railway File:Take-n-PlayBash.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayDash.png File:TrackMasterBash.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterDash.jpg File:Wind-UpBash.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-UpDash.jpg Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-4-0 Category:Television Series-only characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Tank engines